P3DP (Persona 3: Diamond & Pearl)
by lVergill
Summary: This is a story about Minato Arisato traveling throughout the Sinnoh region, with his four companions. Brock, Dawn, Caitlin, ?.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

My senses all came back to me, and hearing the familiar elevator ascending only grow my curiosity, as I open my eyes. I see a familiar scenery with a man sitting down on a couch, and a table with a blue table cloth.

"Welcome to the velvet room." The man with the long nose said. I know who he was, and everything about the SEES, my friends, and also defeating Nyx. "You are wondering why you are here, and also alive." Igor said. He is right, I thought I was dead by becoming the seal for Nyx. I nodded to the man. "It seem your assistant is require in another world, the menace called shadow, will attack the other world, and the people there won't be able to handle this new threat ."

" Understood" I said. Igor grin, "excellent." He snap his fingers and a paper lay on the table. "the contract is the same is before, you must accept full responsibility for your action." I sign the contract 'Minato Arisato'. "Also, because your traveling into another world the only persona you have is Orpheus at the moment." "I wish you good luck on your journey, until next time, farewell." My vision start to fade and everything was dark.

I woke up and surrounded by tree, it was night time. I could tell I'm in a forest, I checked in my pocket to find my evoker.

I sight, " There no dark hour in this world." I walk into the forest to find a way out, and I hear a cry from a animal I never heard. As I went closer to the sound I found a little fox with a bushy tail surrounded by four giant bees.

"Are those shadows?" I think myself. Whatever they are, the bee-like creature are the problem. I took my evoker and aim it in my head.

"Come Orpheus." A humanoid with a harp appear in front of the shadows. "Orpheus use maragi on those shadow bees." Orpheus did a single strum on the harp and fire appear hitting all the bees, which caused the bees to flee. "If those are my enemy, then-" turning around to see the little fox. "You are a ally."

I decided to take the fox with me, and find the nearest place to rest. It took a couple of minute to find a big building with red roof and giant "P". I decided to enter to get help, and when I enter I saw woman wearing nurse clothing with another strange creature. "Can you help me miss?" She was shocked to see the animal in bad shape.

"What happen to your pokemon?" she said. Pokemon?...is that his name or..

"I found it like that in the forest." I must not take that chance, I should gather more information. She took the fox to examine it. A couple of second pass and she came back.

"He was very lucky to made back, or else she could of died if she didn't get fix soon." She said worrying. Huh..so they have gender, I place my hand in my forehead. " are you tired young man, if so we have a room for you to rest and the pokemon need to rest for the rest of the night." What a strange place, is like having a hospital and a hotel right next to each other.

"Yes, that would be a great help." She gave a key and told me where to find the room where I will sleep. I open the door and decided to sleep. Tomorrow I should gather more information on this worlds and any strange phenomenon.

Hearing the sound of bird, I woke up in the room and decided to gather information. As I leave I notice a brown hair man flirting to the nurse. She seem confused by the man and notice my arrival.

"Your pokemon is healthy from the last night injury, wait just a sec please." She said, as the creature brought the fox, happy and healthy. "Eeva!" The fox happily said, as she land on my shoulder.

"He really took a liking to you." She said smiling, "are you new around here?" I nodded.

The brown hair man said, "I can help you if you want, oh and I'm Brock by the way."

I look at Brock and said, "Minato Arisato, and sure." As I walk to the table and sit down, while he did the same, I ask, " what a pokemon?" He was shocked at the question.

"They are everywhere, in the wild and with their trainer, see." He pointed at the peoples with their creatures. "You must live in a cave or a different world to not know about pokemon."

"Something like that." I responded.

"But you are a trainer right, you have a pokemon with you?" Trainer? Another word I don't know, but before I can't answer, there was a explosion in the door. I look and see two people and a cat pokemon with them, and the two person wearing a red "R" in their shirt.

The man speak saying, "we came for your pokemon, give us your pokemon and nobody get hurt."

"Or else." The woman said, both of them throw a ball like object, and two pokemon appear. A snake pokemon and a cactus one.

"Oh no, nurse joy is in trouble, I must helper and only I can do that!" he said and left.

I stared at Brock and the other two people, before I voice caught my attention.

"Are you going to help your friend? A blue hair girl said.

"but, he said he can-"

"But he is your friend and a friend must always have each other back.!" She scream with anger. I look at Brock and reminded me of the time Junpei got my back on tartarus.

I sight, "understood." I stand and walk toward the two people, while pulling out my evoker. Everyone were screaming and shocked, when I aim the gun in my head. "Persona" Then a gun shot was heard.

* * *

 **Read important (Update story & fix)**

The first five chapter will come daily, and will continue only if there is a increase in either review, favorite, and follow. It will be a long story so bear with me.

Also the pairing will be decide by the reader, and so votes will stop on the start of ch. 6. For now the choices are:

Minato with pairing

Minato in a triangle love (two girl rivalry)

Minato in a harem.

After this vote ends , the choosing pair will begin. Also, if you see a mistake or any problem please let me know, until next time, farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bonds & Rivalry**

"Persona." Orpheus appear once again, and everyone were relief, and shocked to see my persona. The blue hair girl used a "machine" to analyze my opponent, and my persona.

"Cacnea, the cactus pokemon. Cacnea lives primarily in dry desert areas, and by swinging its pins covered arms like hammers."

"Seviper, the fang snake pokemon. Seviper is know for it's angry disposition, immobilized it's opponent by wrapping it's body around them." Then she happily turn to my persona, but change into to a confused anger.

"No data." The two pokemon begin their attack.

"Cacnea use pin missiles."

"Seviper use poison tail."

"Orpheus send those pin toward Seviper." Orpheus took out his harp and send those pin missiles with a swing, and hit Seviper.

"Brats always getting in our way." The woman said.

"Orpheus use maragi to end this." Orpheus play the harp to their surprise, the pokemon got hit with fire out of nowhere and send them toward them, hitting their balloon, which explode and sending them away. Orpheus disappear into the sea of my consciousness, and Brock approach to me.

"You are amazing Minato, you must be a strong trainer." If that what they called that here, then I'm fine with calling me that.

"No problem" I said. He extent his right arm.

"Thanks for helping me out." We handshake, and in that moment I hear in my head. 'Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooses to create a persona of the hermit arcana.'

"Hey!" the girl from before. "Thanks to your pokemon, my bike is burn up." I look outside to see a burn bike on the area of the explosion. "How you are going to Make it up for me." Getting close to my face.

"Personal space" I said only making her angry, and I decide to point to the desk. We all walk to the desk and sit down.

Brock decide to speak, "so Orpheus is the name of your pokemon? The blue hair woman is wandering that too.

"Persona"

"huh?"

"Persona, not pokemon." I said.

"What a persona?" the girl ask.

I look at her. "Name."

She smiled. "I'm Dawn, I'm going to be top coordinator."

"Minato Arisato, nice to meet you."

"oh..its nice meet you too." She was a little embarrassed for her little tantrum.

"Persona are mask I used, that I dealt during hardship, and switch depend on the situation." I said.

"That amazing, I have to wonder but where do you come from, which region?" Brock said.

"I came from another dimension, I'm not from here."

"I see, that explain why you didn't know about pokemon or anything about this world." I nodded.

"I came to this world to find shadows." I said to them.

Both of them look confused. "Shadow?" They both said.

"Shadow are my enemies from my world, and in a couple of day they will show up." I said, and watch a boy talking to nurse joy, while the other ask more question.

"Did you know where to go, and where they will show up." Brock said.

"No, not yet anyway." I said thinking.

Smiling, he said, "let travel together, while you wait for the shadow to show up." That seem like good idea, I don't anything about this world and he seem very knowledgeable about pokemon and this world rules. I nodded.

"I want to travel with you two as well." She said. "You didn't forgot about my bike, so I will travel with you until you pay back my bike." Brock was smiling, and I sight at my new two partners in my journey.

"Hey are you Minato Arisato." I look to see a purple hair man. I nodded to his question. He smile, "I see, I hear everything about what happen here, from nurse joy, and I like you to battle me three on three."

Dawn interrupt him, "he has only one pokemon..no wait persona I mean." In that moment the fox creature appear from hiding and standing in my shoulder.

"Eeva!" Dawn was surprise to see the pokemon appear. "That amazing, a pokemon I never seen before." She said smiling, and taking out the 'machine' again.

"Eeve, the evolution pokemon. Eeve is a unique pokemon that can adapt to its environment by changing it's for and abilities when evolving."

"If you use one of your friend's pokemon that three, now let go." He said, before he leave. I got up and follow him. "

"Don't I have anything to say about this!" she said, angry at Paul and Minato.

"Now, now dawn, let follow them and help him out." She calm down and nodded, and they head out outside.

She catch up to me. "Wait" I stop for her to catch up.

"Piplup spotlight." She throw a ball in the sky, and releasing a penguin pokemon.

"Piplup!"

"Alright Piplup, I want you help Minato in this battle." She said. The pokemon nodded with confidence.

"I should be the referee for this battle, trainer what your name." Brock ask.

"The name Paul."

"Alright the battle between Paul and Minato, on a three on three battle, begin!"

"Elekid standby for battle!"

"Piplup." I said. I know that pokemon was going to use electricity, so Orpheus would be a bad idea.

"Elekid use brick break." The pokemon rush to Piplup.

"Piplup use bufu." The pokemon was confused with the command I give him. Elekid punch Piplup, and send him away.

"What are you doing, why are you giving him strange command, use bubble beam or peck!" she scream. Strange command? It seem logical to used bufu, but they are not persona, so…

"Piplup use bubble beam" I said.

"Amateur, Elekid use Thunder to end this." Electricity fire a thunder toward Piplup shooting bubble, but the electricity hit the pokemon regardless.

"Piplup is unable to battle, Elekid is the winner." Dawn came for his pokemon worrying deeply. "

Why didn't you try hard, for my friends sake." She said in a sad voice.

"Friend?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"You dummy!" she scream, before leaving.

"Let's go, next battle." Paul said. I don't know what I say wrong to anger her. "Chimchar standby for battle!" A monkey pokemon appear. Eeve, dash very quickly to the battle field.

"What a fast quick attack" Brock said. So that a move.

"Begin" Brock said.

"Chimchar use ember." The pokemon shoot fire bullet, and my pokemon shoot ice. The ice hit the pokemon. I see, It can use that move too, two move I learn, that all I need.

"Chimchar flame wheel" The pokemon came very fast and hit Eeve. Eeve got back up with confidence.

"Eeva!"

"Flame wheel again."

I wont let you. "Eeve use ice beam on the floor." Eeve shoot ice on the floor. As chimchar run and start the move, but couldn't, because he lost his footing in the ice before the move was made. "Eeve quick attack." The pokemon start running very fast toward chimchar.

"Chimchar use ember." Both move collided, and smoke rise. When the smoke lift up, both pokemon fainted.

"Chimchar and Eeve are unable to battle is a tie." Well he know this world better than me, it was no surprise for him to fight to the very end, even when the odd were against him.

"Starly standby for battle." A bird pokemon appear. I took my evoker from my pocket, which Paul was confused of my action.

"Persona." I pulled the trigger. Orpheus appear, and Paul was a little shocked to see my persona.

"So that the 'special' pokemon nurse joy say."

"Starly use aerial ace."

"Orpheus use bash" Orpheus grab his harp and slam the pokemon to the ground. The pokemon get up, but with major damage dealt.

"use double team." Lots of Starly appear all over the field.

"Maragi." Orpheus play his harp, and all the starly were hit with fire, and the real one fell down. Brock check the pokemon.

"Starly is unable to battle, Orpheus is the winner." "The match ends in a draw, each trainer having a win." Paul send the pokemon back, and then releasing back again, but it flew away. Which make Brock question him.

"Why do you did that?"

"He was weak, I could get 100 more stronger starly in my journey." Then he turn to look at me, "It was a draw, but we know who won that battle." The voice in my head speak. 'Though art i…and I am thou. Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooses to create a persona of the emperor arcana.' Paul left on his journey.

"Brock I need more information about this world."

He smile, "Of course, we tell you all about pokemon, after get Dawn." I nodded and we went inside toward the building.

* * *

 **Read important (Update story & fix)**

The first five chapter will come daily, and will continue only if there is a increase in either review, favorite, and folow. It will be a long story, so bear with me.

Also the pairing will be decided by the reader, and the voting will stop on the start of chapter 6 for now here are the choice:

Minato with a pair

Minato in a triangle love (two girl rivalry)

Minato in a harem.

After the vote ends, the pairing will begin on chapter 6. If you have any problem or I did a mistake please let me knoe, until next time, farewell.

 **New**

I also will be accepting a character for Minato to be with as his fourth, and last companion. It can be any character from the past, or future in the pokemon universe. Main character is accepted, but not ash. That is all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hardship**

When we enter the building, we saw dawn alone in a table. As we approach Dawn, she was a little mad, but toward me. As we sit down Brock said, "Dawn, the battle ended in a draw."

"I don't care about care about him."

"come on Dawn, Minato is new into this world, he doesn't know about how much pokemon means to us." She was thinking and looking down.

"Anyway Minato, I will tell all about the world of pokemon, okay?" I nodded to his question. "First, this place is called pokemon center, and in here we let our pokemon heal, and for the trainers a place to rest."

"I see, a hospital for pokemon."

"In this world, many pokemon are discover everyday and trainer battle to test each other skill or having a friendly sparring." "But the most important task for a trainer is to enter the Sinnoh League."

"Sinnoh League?"

"In there only the strongest get to challenge the elite four, than the champion, which is every trainer dream to be one day." "To enter the league, every trainer must have a badge in the eight gym all around the Sinnoh region."

"I see." Listening to Brock explanation.

"In this world have 18 type of pokemon: fire, water, grass, electric, psychic, normal, fighting, flying, poison, ground, rock, ice, bug, dragon, ghost, dark, steel, and fairy." Each type have weakness and strength, they will always have the same weakness and strength, unless they have two type."

"Just like the 22 arcana." I said.

"Arcana?" Dawn finally speak, before looking down again.

"They are like your pokemon type, they also have strength, and weakness, but depending on the persona or shadow, they will have different weakness, strength, or no weakness at all." I explain.

"wow, your world is different than our." Brock said. I understand just a bit about this world.

Brock said, "Now that we are finish with this, we can travel to the gym."

"hmm?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"If you go to the gym you learn about this world faster, and also getting info about this shadow." He explain. That the smartest idea, I can enter this Sinnoh league tournament to learn and also getting info. I nodded. "You can come Dawn, if you want."

"O-of course!" She said. I heal my Eeve and decide to go for the gym, we left the pokemon center and travel on the road.

"So where is the gym." I asked.

"The closest gym to us is-" he check his book, "got it, it's in Oreburgh city, all we must got to Jubilife city to get there."

Dawn overheard that and happily said, "Jubilife city is having a pokemon contest there, and I must participate."

"Coordinator?" I said.

"A Coordinator job is to show their wonderful pokemon and appeal to the audience, and the judge will score, on their performance." She said.

"I see."

"Well, let's go there and let Dawn participate on the contest right Minato?" Well we are going through there anyway.

"I don't mind." She came close to me.

"Really! Thanks Minato."

"Persona space." We travel through the forest, and decide to rest for a bit, but we were interrupted, when a bunny pokemon walking.

"A pokemon, I'm going to catch it." She said, and in here hand was a very familiar ball.

She seem very focused, but I ask, "what that in your hand."

She look at me, " it a 'Pokeball' and with this we catch pokemon."

"But the one I see was bigger than that." She look at the Pokeball and nervously made it bigger.

"I know that I'm doing, just watch." She try to throw the ball to the pokemon, but she slip and was going toward me. My Eeve jump and used his tail to send it back to her. The ball hit her, and she fell down, and scaring the bunny, which left.

"You okay?" I ask.

She got up and with anger said, "It your fault I mess up, Minato!"

"huh"

"If you didn't ask me a question while I'm trying to catch a pokemon, the pokemon would being mine by now." She said.

"Now now you too, let continue through the forest, should we." I nodded, and she, mad agree too. As we walk I decide to listen some music and put my headphone.

"I could have a Buneary, if only someone could didn't bother me." She said angrily. Silence. "Hey, I'm talking to you Minato!" She said louder, and I stop not for her shouting, but the weird feeling in the air, I remove my headphone. I took my evoker out.

"Minato it's alright, a pokemon is causing this, is called 'Sunny day'."

"Sunny day?" I ask.

"yeah, it's a fire-type move that raise fire attack power." I put my evoker away.

"I see." Then a plant pokemon came from the bush.

"So cute." Dawn said and took out the 'machine'.

"Budew, the bud pokemon. In winter, it keeps it's bud closed to survive the cold, but then opens it again in the spring."

"I was wondering, that machine, does it work like a scanner." I said. "almost to that degree, but the data for every is already in their, but it need someone to point the pokedex to a pokemon, so it can remember."

"That useful."

A man appear from the trees. "Hard words, but reflect hardened heart, let the sunny day softened your, for when the heart is light, your mood is happy, and bright." "Tell me miss are you feeling better now."

Dawn was embarrassed. "Y-yes, thanks you."

"Thanks for that, my name is Brock."

"My name is Dawn." Dawn point at me. "He's name is Minato."

"My name is Nando, I'm pokemon barb, I travel with my partner Budew."

Then Dawn looks at me happily, "Minato, I'm gong to show you that I know what I'm doing." Then she turn to Nando. "If it is okay with you Nando."

"If that pleased you."

"you don't have to do it Dawn." I said.

"I have to do, to show you." She said smiling.

"Dawn, are you by any chance a trainer?"

"No, I'm coordinator and I'm going to enter the grand festival."

"I see, then follow me, I know a perfect spot for our battle." We decided to follow him into a big open space for the battle.

"First thing first, my pokemon must have a gorgeous entance, Piplup, spotlight." The familiar Piplup appear in the field. " _Piplup."_

"You may have the first move."

"Piplup use peck." The penguin rush for the attack.

"Dodge, if you please." The Budew jump in the air. "Please, bullet seeds."

"Be careful Dawn, water-type are weak again grass-type move."

"Dodge Piplup." Piplup side step the attack. "Now, use bubble beam." Piplup shoot bubble to the pokemon, and hit. Nando grin, because Piplup attack was not very effective.

"I guess, it has water resistance." I said.

"That was beautiful performance using that bubble beam like that." Brock exclaim.

"Use solar beam."

"Piplup use peck." Piplup rush again.

"Shoot." Budew send a beam toward Piplup and ending the match. "It appear our match is over." Dawn rush for her pokemon.

"How can they shoot solar beam so fast."

"it's because of the sun light give him less time to wait." Brock explain.

Nando came towards us, and said, "that was a great battle, I would not thought that would be your first battle."

"Thanks, Nando." Dawn said.

"I'll be leaving best of luck." Nando left the field, and us continuing our journey.

As we walk through the forest Dawn said, "I can't catch a pokemon, and now, I can't win a battle."

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Easy say than done."

"Hey guys, there a pokemon center near by."

"Really, finally I can rest on a nice, soft bed." She said with a smile. Brock throw a poke ball and a pokemon appear.

"Are you exciting Bonsly, you going to be heal by nurse joy." " _Bonsly."_

"Wow, so that a Bonsly." Taking out her pokedex.

"Bonsly, the bonsai pokemon. Being a rock-type, it can get weak if it's body contain too much water, so it secretes that water from both sides of its body to regulate it."

"Why didn't you use this pokemon, when you were in trouble back then." I said that, but he start laughing. I sigh. We headed out for the pokemon center. As we arrive to the pokemon center, the same nurse joy from before, greet us.

"Wait a minute, are you the nurse joy from the other pokemon center." Dawn said wondering.

"No, the one you met is one of my sister."

"Sister?" She said. Brock pull out a photo of all nurse joy. "Wow, so it is true."

"your family gathering must be unique." I said. Nurse joy laugh nervously. Brock start flirting with nurse joy again, and after that Dawn decided to call mother.

"I hope my daughter isn't causing trouble for you two."

Dawn was a little embarrassed. "Of course not."

"Well either way, I hope you two take care of my daughter."

"We will." Brock said.

"Thank you, and also Minato, good luck with the gym battle." I nodded. Dawn's mother left. Dawn sigh.

Nurse joy came and said, "Minato, have you sign to enter to the Sinnoh league."

"No, where do I go to do that."

"Don't worry you can do that here." "All you have to do is sign this contract." I look at the paper.

"What wrong Minato."

"it's nothing." I sign the paper.

"Excellent, now you register for the Sinnoh league."

"Where do I sign for the pokemon contest?" Dawn ask.

"You can do that in the arena, and you also receive pass as well."

"I see, thanks nurse Joy."

"Can you heal our pokemon nurse Joy." Three trainer appear with pokemons. Dawn came closer to one of the pokemon.

"Wow, the evolution of Piplup." She took out the pokedex.

"Prinplup, the penguin pokemon, and the evolved form of Piplup. A strike of its wings can be harmful as it searches the oceans for prey."

"Hello, my friends." Nando appear.

"It's Nando." Dawn said. "Are you going to stay here."

"I'm sorry, but no, there stuff I need to do." Nando pick up his pokemon from nurse Joy. "Until we meet again." Nando leave.

"What he doing." Dawn ask.

"He taking both trainer and coordinator, and he can't choose between those two."

"I see, we must see his Coordinator skill and tell him our self ." Dawn smile. Dawn grabs my arm and she pull me.

"Personal space." I said, as I being dragged.

"Here we go again." Brock sigh, and follow us. We search for Nando for a while, but couldn't find him.

"Where is he." Dawn said.

"It seem, we need to camp out here for tonight." Brock said.

"What?!" Dawn was surprise.

"It is too far to go back." I said.

"Your are right."

"Dawn you must think, before you jump into action, or else you may regret later, you must realized that your action can effect other people too." Brock said.

"you are right" She said sadly.

"Let sleep for now okay?"Brock said. We nodded. "Minato protect Dawn from now own."

"Understood." Dawn seem angry.

"…" I look at her wondering if she say something. "Why do you always agree to everything everyone say, I-I don't want to sleep next to you!" After that it was silence for a moment.

"Understood." I decide to leave and sleep a couple of distance away from Dawn. Brock sigh.

"Oh, is you guys." Nando shows up.

"Where Minato?" Dawn look down.

"I see, well if you hear the forest melody, if will calm your mind."

"Melody?" Brock said. And in that moment everyone can hear pokemon singing in the night. Dawn was quiet.

"Hearing this song with friends its a great Feeling." Nando said smiling. Dawn rush out in the forest. I lay down next to a tree to sleep. After a couple of minute I hear footsteps and see Dawn. She stood still, not saying anything or moving.

"What wrong?" I ask. It took a couple of seconds, before she answer.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For saying those bad things about you." I see that Dawn look like she is about to cry.

"Don't worry about it."

"You are one weird guy, but it is not so bad." She smile and sit down next to me. "Can you hear it."

"Hear what?" I ask.

"The melody." We stay quiet for a bit, and listen. I hear the pokemon singing, lots of them. "Nando told me that hearing this song with a friend is the greatest feeling in the world. I hear the song and watch the moon in the sky. I look at Dawn, but she fell asleep next to me and in my shoulder. I hear the voice again in my head.

"Thou art i..and I am thou. Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooses to create a persona of the lovers arcana." The voice disappear. I sigh. She told me to sleep away from her, but I can't do that. I closed my eye and fell to slumber. I hear the elevator ascending again and see Igor.

"Welcome."

 **Read Important (Upgrade story & fix)**

The first five chapter will come daily, and will continue only if there is a increase in either, review, favorite, follow, and mostly views. It will be a long story, so bear with me.

Also the Pairing will be decided by the reader, and all vote will end, upon the start of chapter 6, for now here are the choices:

Minato with a pair

Minato in a triangle love (two girls rivalry)

Minato in a harem.

Also the fourth, and last companion request is still open. So if you want a character from the pokemon universe to appear let me know.

 **New**

A change Eeve gender from female to male, so if you read this chapter, and notice. I think a bit of head and realized something very important, and Eeve male gender is very important, and I will edit the others. Until next time, farewell.

 **Character info**

 **Name Persona Pokemon Arcana ? ? ?**

Minato Orpheus Eeve Fool

Dawn ? ? ? Piplup Lovers

Brock ? ? ? Bonsly Hermit

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Magician

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Death of the past**

I look around and see the velvet room. "Don't worry, your are asleep in the other world." "Now, you are wandering if can obtain more persona other than Orpheus, corect?" I nodded. "Well, your travel in this world let you meet new people, and experience new things in this world, and with this you formed new bonds with people you meet in your journey." "You will continue to strengthen you bonds with your new friend s, and find new ones as well, and so, a new persona should be born from each people you meet." "When you wake up, a new persona should be with you." "Until the next time we meet, farewell." Everything was slowly turning dark. I woke up, and see that it is morning, and also Dawn is asleep in my shoulder. "So I see you two made up." Brock appear from the forest. I nodded. "I'm happy for you two." Dawn open her eyes and start moving around, but stop to see me next to her. "Good morning." I said. She leap back from me, and she get up. "Y-yeah, good morning." "I'm sorry for last night." She said looking down. "Don't worry." I got up and walk into the forest, and Brock following. Dawn was a little mad, but quickly turn into a smile, and follow us as well.

We walk for a bit in the forest, and we stumble upon a house with a strange herbs to the side of the house. As soon as we try to approach the house, a pokemon appear. "Wow, that a rare pokemon." Brock said. "It is?" Dawn said, before she took out the pokedex. "Turtwig, the tiny leaf pokemon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it become harder." "I'm going to catch it, go Piplup use peck." She throw her pokeball and Piplup rush at the pokemon. The pokemon retaliate, by throwing leaf. "Piplup dodge." The penguin hide behind a tree. "Now use-"stop." A voice was heard, and we saw a old lady. "What are you people doing?" "I'm sorry, but we were just traveling through the forest to get to Jubilife city." Brock said. " I see, well why don't you rest a bit In my house." "That would be kind of you, thank you." We follow the old lady to her house. We sit in the couch, and she served us water, and tea. Dawn ask the old lady, "Do you know that Turtwig?" "Yes, he protect everyone in here, pokemon and human alike." "That amazing, for one pokemon to lead other and protect them, that must be hard for him." Brock said excited. "Yes, but he a tough pokemon, he got many pokemon helping him." Then we hear footstep, and we saw Turtwig with a very wounded pokemon. "What that?" She took out her pokedex. "Linoone, the rushing pokemon. When it spots it's prey, it runs after it in a straight line. Thought able to run over sixty mile per hour, it is unable to turn." I see the damage pokemon, and I feel pain in my head. I put my hand in my forehead. "Thou art I and-" "Minato!" I look at her. "You okay?" Dawn ask, worrying. "I'm okay." I said, ignoring the voice. Brock went outside with the pokemon, to heal it. We follow him.

After Brock heal the pokemon, he decided to give him food to get his energy back, and we all decided to eat as well. We all headed to the table on the back next to the lake to eat with our pokemon. "You are amazing Brock, healing a pokemon is very nice of you, thank you." "Don't thank me, it was Turtwig, and your herbs that did the job." Later, Brock made lunch for us, and the pokemon. "I didn't know you can cook Brock? I said. "Of course, I'm proud at my cooking skill, so we can travel while eating delicious foods." I look at my Eeve, eating happily with Piplup, Turtwig, and Linnone. "So anyway Minato, I saw you in pain in thete, we're you really okay." I'm surprise she notice that. "We are your friends Minato, you can tell us anything, nothing surprise me after your persona." I was thinking at her speech. My thinking was interrupted by the pokemon screaming, and I see my Eeve, and Piplup being capture and drag by a machine in the water. "so little brat, we meet again." Said the man on top of the machine. I recall hearing this voice before. Then some people wearing the same letter "R" in their shit said, "Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!" "To protect the world from devestation!" "To unite all people within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light." "Surrender now, or prepare to fight." "Meowth, that right!" oh, now I remember. "Having you guys learn last time." Dawn said. "Give Piplup and Eeve back!" "I don't think so, this time we learn how to counter that weird pokemon you have, brat!" Jessie said. I step in and took out my evoker, aiming to my head, and pull the trigger. "Come, Orpheus." Orpheus appear. "use agi on team rocket." Orpheus play his harp to launch the attack. The cat pokemon press his remote control button, and a torrent of water appear covering them with water, and my fire distinguished. "use maragi." I command Orpheus. Orpheus play his harp again. The fire surround the torrent of water, but couldn't get inside enough. I can hear them laugh at my fail attempt. I must use that new persona send me. I aim my evoker to my head. "Give up brat, you will never touch us." "Persona." I pulled the trigger. A new persona appear, he was a naked blond man, with a red scarf covering him. Everyone was shocked to see the new persona. "Narcissus use garu." The man raise his right hand to team rocket, and a strong wind push the machine towards land, cutting the trap, and letting the pokemon free.

Eeve came to me, and Piplup goes to Dawn. "Damm brat." I hear them talking. "Eeve, attack." " _Eeva!_ " He jump and a dark ball appear, and launch that attack to the machine, and it explode sending team rocket away. "Amazing Minato, for your Eeve to have shadow ball is incredible." Brock said. " I see." I look at my Eeve, and pet him." " _Eeva!_ " I hear the strange voice. "Thou art i…and I am thou. Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooses to create a persona of the strength arcana." "good job" I said. "Minato." I look and see dawn. "I thought you only have Orpheus." "Yeah, I'm curious too." Eeve get up on my shoulder. "no, but many persona." "But how?" Brock ask. "The wild card, a power only I have." "Being with you is always a big surprise after another." Brock smile. We stay in the house for a bit and we decide to leave, and camp outside. I sat down and lean on a tree to sleep for the night, and I see both of them sleeping. I experience new things in this world, and I knew that I still have a very long journey. I sigh, and closed my eyes.

I woke and I see Brock trying to wake up Dawn. "Dawn, wake up we need to keep going." "Give me five more minute." After we all woke up, we keep walk and continue our travel. As we walk we hear a voice. "I never thought I would run into you here, Minato." Dawn step up, " What are you doing here." "I came here to train my pokemon, and judging in the directions you three are going is to the Oreburgh city, correct?" I nodded. "I like to battle with you again, Minato." He grin. We follow Paul in the edge of cliff for our battle. "The last battle, left a bad taste in my mouth, so I want him to get my revenge." He throw a poke ball and Chimchar appear. "Go, Eeve." Eeve jump to the battle field. " _Eeva_!" "I'll be the referee." Brock said. "There no need, this should be a quick one on one battle." Paul said. "You can have the first move, Minato." "Eeve, use quick attack." Eeve rush very fast to Chimchar. "Dodge." Chimchar leap to the sky quick. "Wow, that was a quick jump." Brock said "Jump Eeve." He jump, while doing quick attack. Paul grin , "Chimchar use ember." The pokemon shot powerful fire bullet to Eeve, and hit. Eeve land on the ground with little damage. "Chimchar use ember again." "Eeve use ice beam." The ice went through the fire and hit Chimchar. "Eeve, use quic-" A net caught my pokemon, and I see, that the net lead to team rocket ballon. "Listen, is that a voice I hear?" "it's speaking to me loud, and clear." "Melting on the wind." "Past the stars." "And in ya' hear." "Bringing chaos at the break neck pace." "Dashing hope, bring fear in its place." " A rose by any other name is just as sweet." "When everything's worse, our work is complete." "Ember!" "Ember." "Huh?" Chimchar shoot fire bullet to the ballon, and explode, releasing my pokemon. I catch my pokemon, but the ground break from the cliff, Paul, and me fell down.

I took out my evoker and pull the trigger. "Come, Narcissus." My persona appear. "use garu on the ground." Narcissus extent his right arm, and with the strong wind, it slow down my falling, and l land on the ground. I see Paul jumping from rock to rock, and into the ground. "hmph, I guess I was not the only getting stronger, and that new pokemon." "is not a pokemon, its a persona." "Persona huh, thanks for the info, later." "Chimchar return." He left into the forest. "Minato" I look up at the cliff, and see Brock and Dawn. " Let's meet on the other side of the forest." "Understood." I had into the forest by myself. Meanwhile, with Dawn, and Brock. "We must figure out a way to reach the other side of Bewilder forest." "Wait, we are in Bewilder forest." "Is there a problem with that forest." "Yes, there many wild Stantler, I seen one before, look." She took out her pokedex. "Stantler, the big horn pokemon. Its large curved horns subtly bend the air around them, which create a mysterious warp in reality." "I hope Minato doesn't run into them." Back with me, I walk into the forest. " _Eeva!"_ "You think the exit is that way?" As we approach near the exit, deer-like pokemon surround us. As I watch the pokemon not moving, I see a strange orb in every horn of the pokemon. The air was getting tensed, and before I can think, I was in the Moonlight bridge. I see blood on the ground, and as I turn around, I see my dead parent from the accident. I start to breath heavily. They are dead, dead. Before I realized, I had my gun aim at my head, and I smile evilly. "Per…so…na."

 **Read Important (Edit)**

The first five chapter will come daily, and will continue only if there is a increase in either, review, favorite, follow, and mostly views. It will be a long story, so bear with me. Also people must decide the pairing rule, before I can continue for chapter 6, everyone must decide.

Also the Pairing will be decided by the reader, and all vote will end, upon the start of chapter 6.

 **Pairing rule**

Minato with a pair-0

Minato in a triangle love (two girls rivalry)-0

Minato in a harem.-0

Also the fourth, and last companion request is still open. So if you want a character from the pokemon universe to appear let me know.

 **Fourth companion Candidates**

Hilda-1

 **News**

Hilda is now a candidate to be the fourth companion, I knew she would show up, and I like her, but still any other character is still fine. Also, I find some mistake in chapter 1 and 2, so I apologize in advance, if those part confused you, I'll fix it. Until next time, farewell.

 **Character info**

 **Name** l **Persona** I **Pokemon** I **Arcana I ? ? ?**

Minato I Orpheus IEeve I Fool

Dawn I ? ? ? I Piplup I Lovers

Brock I ? ? ? I Bonsly I Hermit

? ? ? I ? ? ? I ? ? ? I Magician

? ? ? I ? ? ? I ? ? ? I ? ? ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New friends, New beginning**

I pulled the trigger, and a silhouette of a man with coffins around him appear. Death, and fear, was filling through the air, and the pokemon scare, flee as fast as they can.

"Don't come." I try to erased the image of that persona, and it disappear from my head. I check my persona, I sight with relief, that I only have two. I try to walk, but it was no use, I was to tired to walk, because I use that persona, my leg gave up on me. My vision was fading slowly, before hearing my name call through the forest. I fainted.

"M.a..o" I hear a voice. "Minato!" I slow open my eyes, and i see Brock and Dawn, and also out of the forest.

"I'm glad you are okay." Brock said.

"Dummy, you had us worry." Dawn said, mad.

"You should thanks your Eeve that we find you quickly." Brock said. I look at my Eeve and pet him.

" _Eeva!"_

"Let continue our journey, now that Minato is awake." I nodded. We departed, and headed out to Jubilife city, but we see Paul waiting for us.

"Paul!" Dawn said, mad.

"I'm here for Minato, and also to finish our battle, before it was interrupted." He throw a poke ball and Chimchar emerge from it. Eeve was ready for the battle.

The battle was starting on a empty field.

"Chimchar use dig." Chimchar dig on the ground.

"What, he never use that move before." Dawn said. Eeve look around trying to find him.

"Now Chimchar, use ember." Chimchar appear behind Eeve, and hit with his fire bullet.

"use ice beam Eeve." Eeve stand up, and shoot ice beam.

"Dig again." Chimchar dig down and dodge the attack.

"Use scratch" Chimchar appear.

"Jump." Eeve dodge the scratch, with a jump. "Now, use shadow ball." A dark ball appear in front of Eeve's mouth and shoot toward Chimchar. The move hit Chimchar.

"hmph, use flame wheel."

"Use ice beam." Eeve launch a fast, ice attack, and Chimchar use flame wheel.

"Jump." The ice beam barely hit Chimchar, but he dodge the move and hitting Eeve with flame wheel. Now both pokemon exhausted got up, but then fire appear around Eeve, and fainted.

"What happen!" Dawn ask.

"The move flame wheel cause 'burn', which is a status effect, that has a chances of appearing." Chimchar is dancing happily for his victory.

"What are you celebrating, you barely won." Paul said, and bring back Chimchar to his pokeball. "Minato I hope you get stronger than this." He said, before leaving. Then I got a weird feeling. " _Emperor Arcana Lv. 2."_

"Hey, that was not nice!" Dawn said, angry for my loss.

I got closer to Eeve and pet him. "You did good."

" _Eeva."_

I sigh, "I was too focused on my persona and shadow, that I neglected my pokemon."

"It okay Minato, you are new in this world." Brock said.

"Yeah, we are your friend, so we can help you with that." Dawn said, smiling.

I look at them. Friends huh.. "Hermit Arcana Lv 2." "Lover Arcana Lv 2." "Thanks" I said, and grab Eeve to continue our journey. As we walk on the road we reach a store, and Brock went to resupply. I wait for Brock to finish his trip to the store.

"You think you can beat the gym leader Minato." Dawn ask.

"I don't know."

Dawn puff her cheeks. "Come on!" As we continue our journey, we stumble upon a store, and Brock heads to the store, a while later Brock came with supply at hand, "sorry for the wait."

I look behind Brock, and see a pokemon. "So, what with the pokemon." I ask.

"What pokemon." Brock turns around and he is shock to see the frog pokemon.

"What is that pokemon." Dawn ask, and take out her pokedex.

"Croagunk, the toxic pokemon. Croagunk has poison in its cheeks and can spray poison from its fingertips. It also make noise by expanding its poison sac."

Brock stare at the new pokemon for while, before speaking, "Do you want to come along, with us?" The pokemon nodded. Brock takes out his pokeball, and the pokemon touch it, and got inside it. "I got a Croagunk." He said, smiling.

"For real!" She said. "How come you two, caught a pokemon and I can't."

"Don't worry someday it will happen." Brock said.

"Easy for you to say." We walk for a bit and decided to camp here for tonight. I sat down and lean on a tree, and watch Dawn training, and Brock building a tent for Dawn.

"Piplup use bubble beam and spin." I see a tornado of bubble forming and explode like fireworks. I clap at her performance, and she smile. She seem arrogant at time, but she a good girl at heart.

"Croagunk, We are almost finish, so let do our best." Brock, he seem like the adult figure, and also wise on pokémon, and other pokemon related. They are not bad to hang out with. I closed my eye to sleep for tonight.

I woke up by a loud screaming. "Ahhh, my hair is all mess up!" I got up, and see Brock cooking.

"Morning, Minato."

"What wrong with Dawn." I ask.

"You know, typical girl stuff." I tilt my head in confusion. "Don't worry Croagunk, this is a normal morning for this family." The pokemon stared at nothingness, and make is usual Croagunk noises.

"Piplup use bubble beam." The moment I turn around, I see bubbles coming out of Dawn's tent.

"is that normal?" I ask.

"it seem she fix her hair." Brock laugh.

Dawn came out of the tent, "So, how is my hair, good right?" Me and Brock nodded. "You know Minato, I can do the same thing, but with your hair." She said.

"No thanks." I answer her. A vegetable fell on the ground from the table.

"Croagunk, can you get that for me?" The pokemon stare at the vegetable, and pick it up. "Come you can do it." He waited for a while, before throwing too far. Eeve jump from my shoulder to the ground, and chase after it. He jump and successfully catch it, in the middle of the road, but a motorcycle was going to hit Eeve, but a pokemon intercept. We all came after Eeve and see a bunny pokemon save Eeve.

"Wow, it's a Buneary." She take the pokedex out.

"Buneary, the rabbit pokemon. When sensing danger, it extends both ears as an alert, when cold, it curls up and goes to sleep."

"That was amazing, when you save Eeve from danger." Dawn said. Eeve thanks Buneary, and she was embarrassed.

"She so cute!" The bunny left in a hurry. "What!..I wanted to catch her." She said, sad.

"You should be careful with your pokemon." The cop woman said. "Ah, you are the lady, that help before." She seem confused.

"Come on, Dawn there lots of officer Jenny, take a look." Brock show us a picture with a bunch of officer jenny.

"oh, another person like that." I said.

"You don't seem surprise." Dawn said. Brock begin flirting with officer Jenny, but Croagunk appear and hit him with his finger.

"Why, Croagunk." He drag Brock away.

"Anyway, There being a robbery in a factory, three people have steal Machine part and I was wondering if you seen suspicious people around." Officer Jenny ask.

"Sorry, but no." Dawn said.

"Well thanks, you three becareful." She left with her motorcycle. After that, we all eat with our pokemon.

"I really want to catch that Buneary." Dawn said. "Minato, I want you to help me catch that pokemon." I tilt my head in confusion. She get closer to me. "Please, Minato."

"Personal space." Croagunk sense something nearby, and attack. The Buneary appear, but flee after being attack.

"There she is let go Minato." She grab my arm and start running.

"Persona space."

"Wait you guys, what about dinner?"

Dawn ignor Brock question and we catch up to the Buneary. "Go Piplup, use peck." Piplup appear, and charge at the pokemon. She quickly side step Piplup, and attack with her ears. Piplup became confused. "No, Piplup."

Brock catch up to us, "That move was dizzy punch, if you were to get hit you will become confused."

"Piplup snap out of it!" Buneary attack, before Piplup could recover. Then she starting dancing and she wink.

"Piplup are you okay." Dawn ask, worrying for Piplup.

I sigh. "Eeve, go" Eeve jump in front of Buneary. " _Eeva!"_ Buneary was embarrassed, and acting strange.

"I wonder.." Brock said thinking.

"What wrong?" I ask.

"I think, she is in love with your Eeve, Minato." Brock said.

"How do you fight something like that." I said. The Buneary came closer and closer to Eeve, and She was next to Eeve. I sigh, and walk toward them, but then she shoot ice beam. I picture Narcissus in my mind and raise my right hand toward the ice beam. It hit my arm, and cover my right arm with ice.

"Minato, are you okay." Dawn ask. Buneary grab Eeve and run away.

"I'm okay." I hit the tree with my arm, and the ice shatter.

"I have a question about your resistance to that attack, but we need to get your Eeve first." We chase after the run away Buneary. As we arrive, we saw a machine with my Eeve, and Buneary.

"You are too late, brat." Team rocket said. Then they started to ascend. "Eeve use quick attack to break the glass." Eeve start Dashing, and hitting all around the glass, until it finally broke.

"Hurry Eeve, help Buneary!" Dawn scream. Eeve attack the glass, and save Buneary.

"Eeve use ice beam."

"You too Buneary." They both attack the rockets, and they start falling down, but they both jump. I catch my Eeve, and Dawn catch Buneary.

"Damm you!" Before they could attack us, officer Jenny show up, and start chasing team rocket.

"Well, I'm glad that was over." Brock said.

Dawn look at Buneary and ask, "Do you want to come with us?" " _Bun!"_ Dawn took out her pokemon, and Buneary touch it, and she was capture. "I got a Buneary." She said proudly.

"Minato, I was wondering, how did you withstand that ice beam." Brock ask me

"My persona gave me resistance to ice."

"Wow that amazing, I never thought your persona can do that." Dawn said.

"My persona and I share the same weakness, and resistance." I said.

"Then you should be careful, when dealing with your weakness, but we got your back Minato." Brock said smiling. I nodded.

"Let go you guys, Jubilife city is very close, and I want to sleep in a real bed." She run off, and we follow after. When we arrive, we quickly headed to the pokemon center and sleep there tonight. When we woke up, we quickly went outside.

"Alright I need to get my poketch." Dawn said.

"What that?" I ask.

"Is a one must for top coordinator, it like having a laptop, but it looks like a watch.."

"I see, good luck with that."

"Huh, you are not coming?" She ask.

I nodded. "You have Brock anyway, ill meet you guys later." I walk in the other direction. I can hear Dawn mumbling behind me. Now that I'm alone, I need to find a coffee shop, just like chagall café. As I walk, I spotted a coffee shop, and two people looking at the shop.

When I got closer to them, the butler ask, "Hello young man, is this a coffee shop." I nodded. " how are you certain."

"I can smell the scent of the coffee coming from there."

"I see, wonderful, oh, I'm sorry for being rude, and not introducing me."

"My name is Darach and this young lady is Caitlin." A girl stand behind Darach.

"H-hello." She said timidly.

"Minato Arisato, nice to meet you."

"Well Minato, why don't you and your Eeve join us for a tea."

"I don't mind." We headed into the coffee shop, and sit down on a table, to talk more.

"Minato, are you a trainer." I nodded.

"I see, I could tell you were, also, if you wandering why we were at the frond door is because we were visit around here." "We are here to calm our mind, and prepare to leave."

"leave?" I ask.

"Yes, we are just traveling, but my lady had other plan." He sigh.

"But I don't want to leave, I want to travel more." She said.

"I can't let you do that, you are not strong enough." Caitlin was sad, and he brought her here, so she can calm down, but why.

"Darach, are you two couples?" Darach seem shocked for a bit, before he regain his composure, and Caitlin was unfazed. I see, that his reason. "I think you should let her travel." Caitlin was now smiling.

"I can't do, sorry Minato." He is really stubborn. " _Eeva!"_ I look at my Eeve, and I sigh, I guess we should settled this in this world rule.

"How about we battle." "Battle….oh you mean to decided if we can let lady Caitlin travel or not?" I nodded "Sure, but I warn you, I'm confidence ,I will win."

"you shouldn't underestimate me." I said.

We left the coffee shop, before we drink some coffe. We use the pokemon center battle field for our battle.

"This battle should be two versus one battle." He said. "Before you ask question for this rule, I will tell you, that I'm a frontier brainer."

"What that."

"its like the gym leader, but we are a bit higher rank."

"so you are strong." I said.

"Exactly, and don't worry, I won't use my pokemon for this battle, but another pokemon, that is still strong."

"I don't mind."

"Let begin, go Grovyle." Darach send his pokemon.

"Go Eeve."

"Grovyle use leaf blade."

"Eeve use ice beam." He launch the attack, but Grovyle quickly approach Eeve, and hit him. So fast.

"Grovyle use it again."

"Eeve quick attack." Eeve get up, and start running, and hit Grovyle, but it did little damage.

"it is not too late to call off the match."

"No, not yet."

"Grovyle bullet seed."

"Eeve use shadow ball." The attack was strong enough to hit Grovyle, and smoke was on the field.

"No more playing around, Grovyle ends this with leaf blade." Out of the smoke Grovyle appear quickly, and attack, Twice, with its leaf blade, and my Eeve fainted.

"Just one more, and everything will be over." He said.

I sigh, and took out my evoker, but Caitlin was holding my shirt. "What wrong?" I ask.

"Don't kill yourself, because you are losing." She said, worrying for my sake.

"Don't worry." I ask, before she let go.

"Why do you have a gun."

"it is not a gun, but a evoker." I aim at my head. "Come, Orpheus." I pulled the trigger. Orpheus appear in front of me, and Darach, and Caitlin were surprise of my persona.

"What that?" he ask

"its a persona, now let continue." I said. "Orpheus use agi." Orpheus play his harp, and hit Grovyle.

"Amazing, I though I seen everything, but not you it seems."

"Grovyle use leaf blade."

"Orpheus use bash." They both clash, and Grovyle was a little stronger, but still holding on.

"Use leaf blade, on the other hand." Grovyle attack Orpheus, and push him away.

"Bullet seed."

"Agi." Both move were equal, leaving smoke yet again. Grovyle appear with leaf blade. "Orpheus grab that leaf blade." Orpheus grab his arm barely "Now go up, and slam him dowb on the ground." He goes up with him, and coming down quickly, and slamming Grovyle down. The Grovyle fainted. I saw Darach shock face, and I fell on my knees. Orpheus got too many hits, and I'm getting tired from it. Caitlin came to my side.

"You okay!" She speak a bit louder than her usual. I try to get up.

"I'm oka-" I fell down, but I was caught by Caitlin.

"Congratulations." Darach said. I look at him, and I see, that he seem a bit sad, not from the loss, but Caitlin.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well a deal is a deal, I will let Caitlin travel, and I'm curious about your persona, but I need to leave, I have to return back." He turn to Caitlin.

"Good luck, and call me for anything, also call me, when you want to come back okay?" She nodded. Darach left. I got up on my own.

"so, what are you going to do next." I ask.

" I don't know." She said, looking down. The silence was interrupted by Caitlin yawning.

"For now, let head to the pokemon center." She nodded. We headed back to the pokemon center. When we arrive I see Brock, and Dawn.

"There you are!" Dawn scream. "We were worry about you."

"Sorry, I was busy." I said.

"Busy?" Dawn said. Brock look at the girl behind me.

"Who that behind you Minato." Brock ask. Caitlin grab my shirt.

"I meet her in a coffee shop, her name is Caitlin."

"h-hello." She said timidly.

"Hello, my name is Dawn." Dawn smile.

"My name is Brock." She nodded, and yawn.

"Sorry guys, but I need to take her to our room, so she can sleep." I said. "I see, that fine." Brock understood. We let her to our room, and she fell asleep. I look at her, and she remind me of Fuuka, when she was timid, and couldn't do what she wanted. I couldn't resist, but to grin. Brock and Dawn, were very shocked to see for the very first time, see me smile. I walk away, with my hand in my pocket.

"Hey Minato, did you smile, hey wait." Dawn scream, while both of them chase me.

 **Read Important (Upgrade story & fix)**

The first five chapter will come daily, and will continue only if there is a increase in either, review, favorite, follow, and mostly views. It will be a long story, so bear with me. Also people must decide the pairing rule, before I can continue for chapter 6, everyone must decide. **To post the 6** **th** **chapter, one of this choice must reach at least 10, and I will update on the score, everyday, so this could be the end, or not, depend on you.**

Also the Pairing will be decided by the reader, and all vote will end, upon the start of chapter 6.

 **Pairing rule**

Minato with a pair- **4**

Minato in a triangle love (two girls rivalry)- **8**

Minato in a harem.- **2**

Also the fourth, and last companion request is still open. So if you want a character from the pokemon universe to appear let me know.

 **Fourth companion Candidates**

Hilda-1

 **News**

 **Theres a poll in my profile for the pairing rules.**

 **Character info**

 **Name** l **Persona** I **Pokemon** I **Arcana ? ? ?**

Minato I Orpheus I Eeve I Fool

Dawn I ? ? ? I Piplup I Lovers

Brock I ? ? ? I Bonsly I Hermit

Caitlin I ? ? ? I ? ? ? I Magician

? ? ? I ? ? ? I ? ? ? I ? ? ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dawn first contest**

After we all went to sleep, we got up early in the morning, for Dawn to train for the contest a bit, before she register for it.

"Minato, I want to train against your persona." Dawn ask me.

"are you sure?"

"it will be a good battle practice against you." She said. I nodded.

We all headed into the battle field, and she use her Piplup. "All right Minato, bring it!" she said, exciting for this battle.

I aim, and pull the trigger. "Come, Orpheus." Orpheus appear.

"Wow, new one this time." Caitlin said.

"Correct, they are called persona."

"What a persona?"

"A persona you may say is a part of him."

"I see, I wish I had one, so I can become strong just like Minato." Caitlin said, with her gleaming eyes. Brock laugh nervously.

"Piplup use peck." Piplup's beck glow, but it goes large, than normal.

Brock surprise said, "that a lot of power charge up in that beck." Piplup charge at Orpheus.

"Orpheus use bash." Orpheus took out his harp, and both move clash with one another, but it ended in a draw. "Your Piplup is stronger." I said.

"Of course, we been training non-stop for the contest."

Caitlin holding Eeve. "You want to impress Minato don't you, Eeve." " _Eeva!" "_ Go ahead, I'll be rooting for you." Caitlin smiling.

"Orpheus use agi."

"Piplup bubble beam."

Before the move were starting, Eeve appear in middle of the field. He jump, while spinnig, use ice beam, and we see snow flakes falling down.

"That so cool." Dawn said, and the other applauding.

"Minato you should compete on the contest." Dawn said.

"Why" I ask.

"Well, Eeve is capable to enter, and also we can compete against each other." She said, smiling.

"Understood."

"You never change." She said, and grab my arm, and went to the contest hall to sign in.

"We want to sign in please, please." Dawn said, to the woman in the counter.

"Sure, all I need is your pokedex, or if you don't have one, a contract." The woman said. Dawn gave her pokedex, and I sign the contract. "Now you are register for the contest, and now you have coordinator contest pass, and with other things, like a case, pokeball capsule, and the rule book."

"Thanks, Anyway, Minato I want to show you something?" Dawn said.

"What is it?"

"Just wait, here." She said that, before running toward the dressings room. Dawn came back, but with different clothing. "So Minato, what do you think of my dress?"

"What do I think?" I tilt my head in confusion.

Brock laugh nervously, "He said, it look nice on you."

"You look like a princess." Caitlin smile.

She smile, and twirl around, before stopping, "Ahh!"

"What wrong Dawn?" I ask.

"I lost my chocker." She said. " _Meow!"_ we all turn to the sound, and see a cat pokemon.

"I never seen that pokemon before." Caitlin said, and Dawn take her pokedex out. "Glameow, the catty pokemon. When angry, it flashes it's claws, but it also can purr quite affectionately." Dawn looks at the cat tail, and it's holding a choker.

"That my chocker."

"I see, so it was your." A red-hair girl said.

"how did you find it."

"I found it in the dressing room, also that choker match your dress." Dawn put the choker, and turn to us.

"See, guys now I'm looking good for the contest, and also I should than-" Dawn turn around, but she was gone.

"She left dawn." Brock said.

"Let head back Dawn, we need to rest for tomorrow." Caitlin said. We headed back to the pokemon center, and we all sleep for tonight. In midnight, I woke up by the sound of door, sliding open. I hear Dawn talking.

"Come Piplup, and Buneary." " _Piplup." "Bun."_ I hear footstep. "I'm worry about tomorrow contest, that why I can't sleep." She sigh.

"I always carry mom's badge, it was her very first badge, and I used it for good luck charm." " _Piplup." "Bon."_ Dawn laugh quietly, "You are right, I should stay strong no matter what." I quietly listen to Dawn, and I decided to sleep, and I never thought contest are that important, but she seem really into it.

Morning came and we rush to the contest hall, and we watch the TV in the lounge.

"Welcome coordinator, and fans alike, to the start of Jubilife contest, and to see who will receive today ribbon." The woman from the TV speak.

"Have you seen Dawn, Minato?" Brock ask me.

"No, I haven't seen here."

"I'm worry about her Minato." Caitlin said, worrying.

"I will look for her." I left to search for Dawn.

Meanwhile, with Dawn.

"I can't get my hair right." Dawn was irritated.

"I'll help you." The red-hair girl said.

"Oh, you that girl that help me find my chocker."

"Yup" She nodded.

"My name is Dawn, by the way."

"Call me Zoey." She fix her hair.

"Thanks, anyway, I need to meet my friend, so I'll see you later." Start running, and she later bump into me.

"Minato!"

"We are all waiting for you Dawn." I said.

"I'm sorry Minato, let go." After we arrive in the lounge, we see the red-hair woman.

"I can't believe Zoey is already going." Dawn said.

"Is that the girl, that help you with your chocker." Caitlin ask, and she nodded. I see from the tv, she use a ghost pokemon. Dawn took out her pokedex.

"Misdreavus, the screech pokemon. Misread us loves being mischievous by pulling people's hair and shocking them."

"Wow she amazing." She said, and I can feel she is really nervous.

"Dawn you should calm down a bit." I said.

"I'm calm!" She scream, and was embarrassed.

"Minato Arisato you are next." I hear a man calling me.

"Good luck Minato." Brock said.

"I will cheer for you real loud Minato." Caitlin said, smiling.

"Thanks." I leave, and head to the stage. I wonder what I should do, well, I just come out with something good at least.

"Next is Minato Arisaso, everyone welcome him!" The announcer lady said. I step in front of the stage, and I had an idea.

"Eeve, use ice beam, to create two circle shape like a "x" shape." Eeve made two rings around us. "Now one more ring, in the middle going up and down." Eeve use ice beam to create the last ring. Now for the last thing to do, "Eeve use shadow ball, three time on each rings." Eeve fire shadow balls, on each rings, moving around the rings. With this I created a ice sculpture of an atom. I snap my fingers, and the atom breaks, filling the room with sparkles of ice, and darkness. Everyone was cheering, very loud.

"Amazing, Minato sure give it all on that performances." Brock said.

"Yeah, do you think that too, Dawn." Caitlin said, but she didn't response. "Dawn?"

"Oh….yeah." She weakly said. Brock and Caitlin were worry.

"Dawn you are next" a man said. She left looking a bit sad, and nervous. I left the stage into a large hallway, and I see Dawn , but she seem a bit down.

"What wrong" I ask.

"Oh, Minato, its just that, I'm not sure if I can do it." She said.

I sigh, "So, are you going to waste all that training, then." She seem a bit mad, but not enough to say anything. "Don't worry about." I pat her shoulder. "Think of the people that give you the strength to continue, just like me." I walk away, and let her think for a bit.

"Minato!" Dawn scream across the hallway, and I turn to her. "Thank you, and also I will win this contest." She smile once again. She left, and I was thinking to myself, that more like it, and I head back to the others.

"Congratulations Minato, you did great." Brock said.

"You did great Minato!" Her eyes gleaming.

"Thanks."

"Next up, is Dawn." We hear it from the tv. She seem calm, which is good, now let see what she got. She use Piplup, and start using bubble beam in the air, with the bubble coming from the pokeball capsule. After that, she use full power peck, and start quickly popping the bubbles, and create a light shower in the stage. Everyone answer her performance with applause, and cheering. After her performance, she came back to us.

"That was hard to keep myself calm."

"Don't worry you look fantastic out there." Caitlin said.

She fell down on her knee, "I see, I feel relief to hear that." Then Zoey came, and talk to Dawn.

"You shouldn't feel relief just yet, wait until the final for that." She help Dawn up.

"Oh, of course."

"Okay Everyone, here is the eight people moving into the 2nd phase." We all watch the TV to see the results. When the results appear, I see Dawn, Zoey, and myself. "Now, let see who will battle each other." The result disappear, and reappear with people next to each other, I see mine next to Zoey.

"Good luck Minato." Caitlin smile.

"In this 2nd phase, we battle against each other this time." Dawn said.

"I see, so the same when I was batting, like last time."

"Well…."

"Hey you." I heat that, and turn to see Zoey.

"Are you a trainer." She ask me, and I nodded.

"Then, why are you in here?"

"Dawn told me to do it."

She look a bit angry, "you shouldn't think battles from trainer, and battles here, are the same." After that talk, she left.

"That was mean of her." Caitlin said.

"Don't worry about." I said, and left, to go to the stage once again. When I arrive into the stage, I see Zoey ready for a battle.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Glameow curtains."

"Go, Eeve." Both pokemon enter the battle field. "Eeve use quick attack." Eeve rush to Glameow.

"Glameow iron Tail." Both pokemon move clash and both of them got push back.

"Glameow use fury swipe." She charge at Eeve.

"Jump, and use shadow ball." Eeve dodge the attack by jumpng, and use shadow ball in the mid-air.

"Send it back with shadow claw." The cat send shadow ball back, and hit Eeve in the air. "Now use iron tail to slamming him down." Eeve couldn't dodge the attack in the air, and the cat's tail slam Eeve down to the ground.

"It seem Minato is running out of time, and it look like it is over for the." The announcer said.

"No, not yet." I said, and Zoey was confused. "Eeve, let finish this." Eeve got up, and look at me with trust. " _Eeva!"_ Eeve response with a confidence cry. I wonder if I can do this. "Eeve charge ice beam." Eeve begin charging ice beam. "Now use quick attack with the ice beam in front of you, absolute zero flash!" Eeve rush leaving a light-blue trail behind him, and a blue orb rotating in front of him. Glameow, and Zoey were stun, to see this new move being created. There was a huge impact, and smoke rise in the stage.

"Time out" Everyone look at the smoke, until they see a giant tv, and I wonder, what that for. Life point, it say on top of mine, with 5%, and Zoey was 6%. I see, that what she meant by different.

"Barely winning by 1%, the winner is Zoey." She announce. Eeve came to me looking sad, and I pet him.

"Don't worry about it." Glameow in the other hand, it was knock out, but Zoey quickly pick her up. I left the stage with Eeve, and rest on the lounge. Everyone camw, but Caitlin was looking sad.

"Minato….."

"I'm the one who lost Caitlin, you are not supposed to be sad for my loss." I said.

"You were really great." I look to see Zoey. "I was wrong about you."

"No, you were right, those two are really different, I should let Dawn handle the contest." I said.

"it's a shame, but it was a good battle." She extent her right arm to me, and I shake her arm.

"Thou art i….and I am thou. Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooses to create a persona of the Strength arcana."

After a couple of battle, Dawn was now facing again Zoey in the final, She fought with everything she learn, but in the end she lost to Zoey. I went to search for her, and I found her talking to her mother.

"I'm sorry mom I lost." She cry.

"You should tell that to your pokemon not me, and also, you shouldn't always call for me when you win or lose, you have good friend to support you, when you are feeling down."

She smile a bit, "You are right."

"I'm always be watching you." I decided to leave them alone. When we gather in the front of the stage, we meet Zoey again.

"So Dawn how was your first experience." Zoey ask.

"It was great, but also nerve-wracking." Dawn said. "Also, are you going to participate."

"Maybe, I'll you guys later." She left

"Well our next destination is Oreburgh City." Brock said.

"Caitlin, this is good bye." I said. She look sad, and was looking down.

"I want to stay with you and the other."

"Is that what you want?" I ask. She nodded. "That fine with me."

"Me too" Dawn said.

"The more the merrier." Brock said. She smile and hug me.

"Thou art i….and I am thou. Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooses to create a persona of the Magician arcana."

She hold my shirt like always. "Alright, let go, to Oreburgh City."

 **Read important**

I decided to be a rival between Dawn, Caitlin, the 4th companion, if it is a girl. I couldn't wait, so I decided to continue, and me choose the decision, but the other decision won't be like this.

4th companion Candidates

 **Hilda**

 **Anabel**

You can tell me to add more people, in the review or send me a private message.

 **Character info**

 **Name** l **Persona** I **Pokemon** I **Arcana ? ? ?**

Minato I Orpheus I Eeve Fool

Dawn I ? ? ? I Piplup l Lovers

Brock I ? ? ? I Bonsly l Hermit

Caitlin I ? ? ? I ? ? ? I Magician

? ? ? I ? ? ? I ? ? ? I ? ? ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Journey to Oreburgh city**

As we rest in the forest a bit, I decided to train that new move I learn from Jubilife city contest.

"Eeve hold charge your ice beam." Eeve begin building power in front of him.

"Use absolute zero flash on that rock." He rush into the rock, and smash it into rubble.

"That amazing Minato, I never seen someone using such a move before." Caitlin said, smiling.

"That move will be useful for you in the Oreburgh gym." Brock said.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because that gym is mostly rock type pokémon, and we know that you don't have a water type pokemon with you, this new move can do very high damage to rock, even though that is not their weakness." Suddenly from the bush a woman appear and look at us.

"Who is she?" Dawn ask.

"I thought people were not in here at this hour, oh, sorry for my rudeness, my name is Rosebay." Rosebay said. Brock begin flirting with the woman.

"So we meet in this forest and is love in first sight, maybe it was to destined for us to be married, and maybe you and me can have dinner and-" Croagunk hit him. "Or maybe we can go the hospital." Brock said in pain, and Croagunk drag him away.

"I wonder what that move is called." I ask

"Brock told us about this, that move is called poison jab, and when that move hits, that will happen to people and pokémon." Caitlin said.

"Hmm, I see, rest In peace Brock."

"What, you letting him die that easily." Dawn ask.

"You four are really good friend, I can tell." Rosebay said, smiling. "Also, I'm here to keep a watch for pokémons in this forest, do you want to see them for yourself."

"Minato, can we watch the pokemon." Caitlin pulling my shirt ask.

"I don't mind." I said.

"Yeah, let's watch the pokemon!" Dawn grab Caitlin's hand and both jump in joy.

"Let's both enjoy each other companies." Brock came back.

"Nice recovery" I said.

"Is that all you have to ask." Dawn said. We all decided to watch the pokémon in this forest with Rosebay, and watch the pokémons with her binocular. I borrow her binocular, and see different pokemon I never seen before.

"Let me see" Dawn said, and I gave her the binocular. "Amazing, so many flying-type pokemon together like this." After we enjoy the sights of pokemon, time quickly flew by, and it was evening.

"Is getting late, so let's setup camp." Brock said.

"You should come and sleep with me on my cabin for tonight." Rosebay said.

"That sound better than camping outside." Dawn said, and with that we decided to sleep tonight in the cabin. As we were about to sleep, I decided to stay up for a bit outside, and sit down and lean against the tree. I feel the cold breezes, and look up at the sky, and wonder when are the shadows going to appear, then I hear footsteps coming from the cabin, and see Caitlin hugging Eeve.

"Minato, why are you here?" Caitlin ask, yawning.

"Sorry, did I woke you up?" I said.

"No, Eeve heard you leave, and I woke up." She likes to carry Eeve around, and sleep with him, since she join us. She came next to me and sat down, looking up in the sky with me. "I had never thank you, for winning the battle against Darach and letting me travel with you." She blush, and looking down.

"Don't worry about, it's the right thing to do." She smile, and when she smile a pokemon appear, and start moving to Caitlin.

"I have seen this pokemon before, it's name is Ralts, and I heard that this pokemon appear in front of someone who's happy." Caitlin look at the pokemon, and the pokemon back at her, as if forming a bond. She took a pokeball out, and stretch her arm with the pokeball to Ralts, and with her arm she touch it, and enter the pokeball. Caitlin is shock to catch a pokemon, and she smile.

"Minato, Minato, did you see I catch a pokemon!" She is very excited to catch a pokemon.

"Congratulations Caitlin." I said. She yawn, and Eeve as well, and I got up. "Let's go inside, and sleep." She nodded, and grab my shirt to lead her to the cabin, and we head to the cabin to sleep. The very next day, we thanks Rosebay for letting us sleep in her cabin, and we continue with our travel to Oreburgh city. As we continue walking, we see mountains just up ahead, and Brock read his book.

"Ah, I see, After we pass this mountains, we will reach Oreburgh city." Brock said.

"We are close to the gym, that's good." I said.

"Let's rest for a bit, there's a pokemon center there." Dawn point to the pokemon center.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, don't you think so Eeve." Caitlin said to Eeve.

" _Eeva!"_ As we approach the pokemon center, we hear a strong wind coming from the forest, and we came closer to the sound, and see a nurse Joy helping a pokemon, but the pokemon attack. Brock came to nurse Joy side, and protect her, but he begin flirting.

"For us to meet like this, maybe you are the one in the other side of the red thread or-" Croagunk use poison jab on Brock, stunning him. "Or maybe I can use some medicines." Croagunk drag him away, and the pokemon begin attacking again.

"What's that pokemon?" Dawn ask, and took out her pokedex.

"Nuzleaf, the wily pokemon. Nuzleaf lives in dense, overgrown forests, and occasionally come out to frighten people."

"Pokémon will always be afraid of people, let's me see if I can help him." Brock takes a few step forward, and stop. "When the pokémon feel threaten, you must always be kind to them and put your hand behind you back to telling them you can trust him. Brock put both hands behind his back and walk to the pokémon. " Next you should be crouch level to the pokémon, and look at them in the eyes. Brock crouch right next to the pokémon. "Oh, I almost forgot something important." Brock took a leaf from a nearby tree, and blow on the leaf producing calming music for the pokémon. "Eat this." Brock took out a fruit, but the pokemon refuse to eat it. "That okay, come out Bonsly." Brock took out his pokeball, and Bonsly appear. "Can you eat this Bonsly."

" _Bonsly."_ He took a small bite on the fruit.

"See, it won't harm you, so you can eat peacefully, and safely." The pokemon start eating. Brock took a bowl full of the same kind of fruit, "here you go, there more where that came from."

"Wow, that's amazing Brock." Caitlin said

"Yeah, nobody can do what you can do Brock."

"You can cook, and heal pokemon, that's wonderful." Dawn said.

"Thanks guys, this is a job for pokemon breeders like myself."

"But that's strange, why did a Nuzleaf come all the way here from his home?" nurse Joy said.

"What do you mean." Brock ask.

"Well, groups of Nuzleaf, and their evolutions are in a 100 year old tree, in the middle of the forest, and you can't find Nuzleaf anywhere, but on that tree."

"There has to be a reason for why this Nuzleaf has been separate from his family, and friends.

"Why don't we return him back to his family." Caitlin ask, and pull my shirt. "Can we Minato?"

"Sure, let's bring him back to that tree." I said, and she smile to my response.

"Thanks so much for helping this pokémon." Nurse joy said.

"It's no problem for us to help pokémon." Brock said, and we march to the tree where Nuzleaf is from. Bonsly and Nuzleaf enjoy talking with another, as they walk.

"They seem like old friends." Brock said. Dawn looks a bit sad.

"Yeah…like childhood friends." Before I can ask her a question, we were interrupted by two people and a pokémon.

"Hello there, we are here to look for a Nuzleaf." The man said.

"Correct, this Shiftry has been looking for that Nuzleaf for quite sometime." The woman said. Those two are team rocket, but everyone seem unworried about them.

"I see, then you can take him." Brock said.

"So that a Shiftry." Dawn said, and takes out the pokedex.

"Meowth, the scratch cat pokemon. When it sees a round objects, it plays and loses track of time."

"We forgot about your pokedex getting in our way." Meowth said, and those three got rid of their disguise, and jump to their balloon behind the trees.

"Even so, we have a backup plan." James said, and they launch a net to capture Bonsly, and Nuzleaf, but Brock chase after the net and grab hold of it.

"Caitlin." I said.

"Oh right, go Eeve." Caitlin said, and releasing Eeve.

"Eeve use ice beam." Eeve begin charging.

"Oh no you won't, Seviper use haze." Jessie said, and throwing her pokeball, releasing Seviper, and smoke cover them from view.

"Eeve stop" Eeve stop charging the ice beam.

"Why did you stop the attack." Dawn ask me.

"I could of hit Brock if I attack." I said.

"Yeah, you are right, let's go after them." I nodded, and we chase after the balloon. Meanwhile, with Brock tie around a tree.

"What do you have for dinner, Meowth." James said.

"Just food from the leftover we had last time." Meowth said. Brock had an idea to escape.

"I can make something delicious with that, I'm a gourmet chef after all." Brock said. They look at each other and nodded.

"If you can turn this into delicious food, then go ahead." After that deal, they release Brock, and he starts cooking for them. After finishing cooking, Brock served them, and they devour the food at a fast pace.

"Wow, this tastes delicious, I can't believe you turn that trash into this."Meowth happily said.

"You truly are the best gourmet chef." James said.

"We should keep him, so he can make delicious food for us everyday." Jessie said.

"There's more where that came from." Brock said, and they begin eating. Brock took this chance to grab the cage, where the pokémon are being held, and runs away. After a while, he stop, and decided to break the cage.

"Bonsly, use double edge to break this cage." Brock said, Bonsly tackle the cage two time, before crying. "I know is hard, but just one more time, please Bonsly." Bonsly nodded with confidence, and tackle again, breaking the cage, and releasing them. "That my Bonsly, you did it." Bonsly happily jump, but he begin glowing, and changing form.

" _Sudowoodo?"_

"Bonsly, you evolved into Sudowoodo!" Brock said.

" _Sudowoodo!"_ Hand salute Brock. Back to us, We keep searching for Brock.

"Do you think Brock is okay?" Dawn ask.

"I'm sure he's okay." I said. "Let's keep searching." Meanwhile with Brock, he found a lake, and they need to cross it to keep moving forward, but Sudowoodo is scare of the water.

"I know you are scare Sudowoodo, but we need to keep moving." Brock said, and he nodded. As they cross the lake, and Brock safely cross the lake.

"Here, let me hold Nuzleaf for you." Team rocket appear with their balloon landing on land.

"You are going nowhere, after make us delicious food." Meowth said.

"And also give us that Nuzleaf." Jessie said.

"I'll never give Nuzleaf to you." Brock said, and putting him down.

"We'll see, Seviper go." Jessie throw the Pokeball and Seviper appear.

"Croagunk is all up to you." Brock send Croagunk, and he stand still.

"Seviper use bite." Scipio bites Croagunk's head, but he is unfazed by it.

"Croagunk use poison jab." Croagunk attack Seviper send him away.

"Alright, use poison tail." Seviper rush toward Croagunk.

"Croagunk use poison sting." Croagunk shoot needles from his mouth, and hits Seviper, also hitting the balloon, and exploding.

"Seviper use wrap." Seviper crush Croagunk with his tail, but Croagunk is still unfazed.

"Croagunk use brick break until you break out of there." Croagunk uses brick break many times knocking out Seviper, and fainted, but him as well.

"Carnivine, use bullet seed." James said, and Carnivine shoot bullets at Brock, and Nuzleaf. Sudowoodo hesitate to jump to the water, but he got the courage to step on the water, and protect Brock.

"Carnivine use bite."

"Sudowoodo dodge, then use double edge." Sudowoodo dodge, and tackle Carnivine.

"Carnivine use bullet seed."

"Use mimic" Sudowoodo mimic bullet seed, and both move clash.

"Brock." I said.

"You guys came back." Brock said.

"Wow, did Bonsly evolve." Dawn ask, and took out her pokedex.

"Sudowoodo, the imitation pokemon. Disguise as a tree, it's the evolved form of Bonsly."

"Do you need a hand?" I ask.

"No, this is Sudowoodo first battle, so we can't back down now, and also we must protect Nuzleaf." Brock said.

"Good luck." I said.

"Carnivine, use bullet seed." Carnivine shoot bullet, and hit Sudowoodo.

"Use double edge." Sudowoodo tackle through the bullet, and hitting him.

"Use bite." Carnivine bite Sudowoodo, and is not letting him go.

"Sudowoodo use flail." Sudowoodo start moving, and stomping around quickly, and releasing him from Carnivine bite.

"Now use bullet seed."

"Dodge, and use mimic." Sudowoodo dodge the bullets, and mimic his attack, hitting him, and fainted. After his loss, they both throw a pokeball, and two pokemon appear.

"Let's end this Eeve." Eeve stand in front of the two pokemon. "Eeve use absolute zero flash." Eeve begin charging ice beam, and use quick attack. Eeve drag the two pokémon to team rocket, exploding, and sending them away to the sky.

"Thanks Minato." Brock said.

"You did most of the work Brock, we should thank you." I said, and he smile.

"You did a great job Sudowoodo." Brock said.

" _Sudowoodo."_

"Let's go to Nuzleaf's home and return him back." Brock said, and we all nodded. As we arrive to the 100 year old tree, we see a family of Nuzleaf, and one big pokémon.

"Who is that?" Dawn took out her pokedex.

"Shiftry, the wicked pokémon. It's large fan can cause winds in excess of one-hundred feet per second, and can blow anything away." Nuzleaf approach his family, happy.

"Nuzleaf is back to his family, and friends." Brock said.

"Always stay near your family, and friends." Dawn said, and Nuzleaf nodded.

"Well, I hope we can see each other again." Caitlin said, waving goodbye. We left the tree, and continue with our journey.

"After we cross this mountain, we will arrive at Oreburgh city." Brock said.

"Are you ready for the gym battle, Minato." Dawn said.

"Of course."

"I'll be rooting for you." Caitlin happily said, and we walk to our destination, Oreburgh city.

 **Read very important**

I notice some mistake from the last six chapter, so I'm sorry if you noticed., but this chapter is perfect. Also I will post new chapter on Wednesday, and sometime another. If you can't wait, you can read my other stories, Danganronpa: New hope, and Inazuma Eleven: New Beginning. I want to thank everyone who reads my stories, so thank you.

 **4** **th** **companion Candidates**

 **Hilda- 2**

 **Anabel-1**

The 4th companion will show up in the 2nd gym location, so the one with the highest will be the 4th companion.

 **Social Links**

 **Magician Arcana Lv 1**

 **Emperor Arcana Lv 2**

 **Lovers Arcana Lv 2**

 **Strength Arcana Lv 1**

 **Hermit Arcana Lv 2**

 **Character info**

 **Name** l **Persona** I **Pokemon** I **Arcana ? ? ?**

Minato I Orpheus I Eeve l Fool

Dawn I ? ? ? I Piplup & Buneary l Lovers

Brock I ? ? ? I Sudowoodo l Hermit

Caitlin I ? ? ? I Ralts I Magician

? ? ? I ? ? ? I ? ? ? I ? ? ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Trainer's Goals, and Hardships**

We walk to the gym, and stand in front of it.

"This gym looks serious, can you win really win, Minato?" Dawn ask.

"Sure." I responded.

"I'll cheer for you, Minato" Caitlin smile.

"Let's go inside, and challenge the gym leader." Brock said. We were going to enter the gym, but Paul emerge from the gym.

"It's Paul!" Dawn said.

"Who's Paul?" Caitlin ask.

"He's Minato's rival." Brock explain. A man appear from the gym.

"Oh, it's you." Paul said.

"Hey Paul, is this your friends." The man ask.

"friends.." "No, they are not."

"Did you battle the gym leader?" I ask.

"No, he's not here." Paul answer.

"You're here to challenge the gym leader, as well." The man ask. I nodded. "I see, well, welcome to the temple of rock pokemon the Oreburgh gym."

"I'm guessing that, the gym leader will use rock-type pokémon, right?" Dawn ask.

"Correct, the gym leader name is Roark, oh, and my name is Ian, and I take care of Roark's pokémon." He said. "Roark is busy at the moment, until he finish, and Paul battle him, then you'll be next."

"I see, until then, I'll wait for him to return, and I will head to the pokémon center." Paul leave.

"Hey young man, do you have a badge case with you." Ian ask.

"No, where do I get one?" I ask.

"I'll give you one, just wait for a sec, for me to get it." He went inside, and came back. "Here you go, this case can hold eight gym badge, and when you collect them all, you can enter the Sinnoh League." He gave me the badge case.

"I was wondering, where is Roark." I ask.

"He's coal mining."

"Coal mining?" Dawn ask.

"it's no surprise to me, that where Oreburgh got their name from, and Oreburgh has the richest material." Brock explain.

"Yeah, and while he's digging in the area, he's also looking for treasures." He said. "Come on, I'll show you where he is." We follow Ian to where Roark is located. We arrive to a mining, where people are working, and Ian told us he was here.

"You can put that here, I want to examine it for a sec."

"Okay, Roark." The mans said, leaving the mining cart.

"Hey guys, there he is." Caitlin point a red-haired guy. We approach Roark, and we see him focus on the rock on the mining cart.

"Welcome, from your century to mine." He rub the rock.

"Umm, Roark sir, can we speak with you?" Dawn ask.

"In a moment, I'm having a conversation with this fossil." Roark said.

"You talk to fossil?" Caitlin wonder.

"I sure do, he's telling about his adventure he had while he was alive, and I can still feel his warmth." He smile. "One day, you will come back to live, I'm sure of it." We look at each other confused. "All right, let's send this to the museum." The mans take the rock away. "Now, what were you saying?"

"We were wandering, if you were Roark from the Oreburgh's gym." Dawn said.

"Yup, the one and only."

"I came here to challenge you to a battle." I said.

"But, someone came before us to challenge you for a battle." Dawn said.

"I see, I already have two trainers challenging me." He smile.

"Ian told us about you hunting for treasures." Brock said.

"Treasure, huh." He look at the fossil being carrying away.

"Are you saying about that fossil." Caitlin said.

"That correct, while we are mining for coal, we also look for pokémons fossil." Roark said. "That best part of being a coal miner, but enough about that, let's go to the gym for our battle, should we." He leave the coal mining, and we follow him. As we enter the gym, we all see Ian standing in the counter.

"Hello everyone, oh, and Roark how was the coal mining, did you find something today?"

"Yeah, we found a great pokemon fossil, and it could be the best thing we ever found yet!" He happily said, and Paul arrive.

"Roark, That guy is your first challenger, his name is Paul."

"Sorry for making you wait, I'm Roark the gym leader, nice to meet you."

"Same here." Paul said.

"The, why don't we get started." Roark enter the door, while Paul follow him.

"I want to see a gym battle." Dawn said.

"You can, but I have somewhere else to go." I said.

"What!?" Dawn shocked. "Are you going to watch?"

"I need to train more, so I'm better prepare for it."

"Fine, the rest of us will watch the battle, then."

"I want to accompany you, Minato." Caitlin pull my shirt.

"That's fine." I responded.

"Just come back when Paul is finish with his battle, you don't want to miss your first gym battle." Brock said.

"Right, I won't be late." Me and Caitlin left the gym for some training. We arrive in a mountain, next to the coal mines, Roark was working.

"I wonder, if rock-type pokémon appear around here."

"I'm sure they are." Caitlin said. We climb the mountains, and mid way toward the mountains, we encounter a pokemon, flying in the sky. The pokémon land in the ground, and another appearing behind the rocks.

"I never seen this kind of pokemon before." I said.

"Wow, a Aerodactyl, and Armaldo." Caitlin said, shocked. "These pokémon supposed to live in ancient times."

"They can help me with my training." I said. "Let's go Eeve." Eeve jump from Caitlin.

" _Eeva!"_

"You can't do it alone, I'll help you" I nodded. "Go Ralts."

" _Ralt!"_ Aerodactyl shoot a beam toward our pokemon.

"Let's go Eeve, use ice beam." Both move collided, and smoke appear. Then the other pokemon shoot water gun toward Eeve.

"Ralts use protect." The pokémon stand in front of Eeve protect him from the attack. Aerodactyl charge toward us.

"Ralts, use psychic." The move hit, and stun him.

"Use ice beam." Eeve hit the pokémon, and frozen him solid. Armaldo begin charging forward with his claw.

"Ralts, us-" Caitlin is interrupted by the pokémon loud roar, and he's aiming at Ralts.

"Eeve protect Ralts." He stand in front of her, and Armaldo attack Eeve instead.

"I'm sorry, Minato." Caitlin begin crying.

"Don't lose focus, Caitlin." I said. "Keep your self calm, and tell your pokémon what to do." Caitlin stop crying, and took a deep breath.

"Ralts, use psychic." The pokémon got hit, and begin attacking at her again. "Use psychic again to finish this." Armaldo got hit, and slowly decrease his step, until he fainted. The pokémon that was frozen, escape, and begin flying around.

"Just one more." I said. The pokémon use a move that cover him with purple aura, and aim at Eeve.

"Be careful Minato, that move is giga impact."

"Let's end this, use absolute zero flash." Eeve begin charging the ice, and run toward the other pokémon, and both move collided. Aerodactyl fainted, and Eeve barely stand. Then from the bush, two man with white coat appear.

"Did you defeat those two pokémon?" The man ask.

"Yeah, why, are they your?" Caitlin said.

"No, they escape the laboratory, and we fear the worse, so thank you for stopping them." The man return the pokémons back to their pokeball, and left back where they came from. Eeve came to my shoulder, and Caitlin hug her Ralts.

"Let's go back, and return to the others." I said.

"Yeah, and let's tell them about our adventure!" She smile. We return back to gym, and see Paul in front of the gym.

"So did you win." I ask.

"Of course." He show me a badge. "I hope you can win your, so I can challenge you in the near future." He left. Dawn, Brock, and Roark appear.

"Welcome back, Minato." Dawn smile.

"I hope you got enough training." Brock said.

"Yup, I'm ready."

"That what I like to hear, I'll be waiting in the field." Roark said, before entering the gym. Dawn notice Caitlin's pokémon.

"Where did you got that pokémon?"

"Oh her, well I capture her, while you were asleep in the cabin."

"Wow, she look cute!" Dawn took out her pokedex.

"Ralts, the feeling pokemon. It can use the horn on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to human, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings."

"Amazing, for Caitlin to catch such a rare pokemon." Brock said.

"Yeah, and I help Minato with his training." She said.

"I'll heal your Eeve, Minato." Eeve jump Into Brock's shoulder.

"Thanks." After Brock heal Eeve, I enter the field, and with my friends in the side lines.

"I hope you are prepared for this." Roark said.

"I'm prepared."

"Alright then, let's go Geodude."

"That a Geodude, huh." She took out her pokedex.

"Geodude, the rock pokémon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe the mountain."

"Let's begin." I pull out my evoker, and aim it in my head. Roark is confused at what I'm doing. "Narcissus." I pull the trigger. My persona appear in the field.

"Wow, is this a new pokémon!" Roark excited said.

"It's my persona." I said.

"Oh, so isn't a new pokémon." He sigh. "Anyway, let's continue our battle, Geodude use hidden power." Geodude shoot lots of bullets toward my persona.

"Magaru." Narcissus raise his hand, and destroy all the bullets.

"Such power, but we won't lose, Geodude use rollout." The pokémon roll toward us.

"Use garu." Win appear in front of Geodude, and stop the move. "Grab him." Narcissus grab Geodude's arm, and spin him. "Finish it." He slam him down to the ground, and Geodude faint.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Narcissus win." Roark return his pokémon.

"I'm impress you took Geodude so easily, but this time, I won't go easy." He grab another pokeball. "Go onix." A giant rock appear in the field.

"So, that a onix." She took out her pokedex.

"Onix, the rock snake pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour."

"Onix, use stealth rock." Rocks appear in my side of the field, but it did no damage.

"Minato be careful, that move can only damage you if you switch place with another pokémon. " Brock shouted. I see, now I understand.

"Onix, use slam." Onix come very fast toward Narcissus.

"Block it." He block the attack, but the damage was too great, I breath heavily.

"Minato!" Dawn said, worrying.

"Garu." Narcissus raise his arm.

"Dodge Onix." He side step the attack. "Use slam, once more." This time the move connect, and Narcissus was in the ground.

"Narcissus is unable to battle, Onix win." The referee said, and Narcissus disappear, but a card appear in my hand. I notice that it's a skill card for garu, and this can help me with the next battle. I aim my evoker to my head.

"Orpheus." Orpheus appear, and I use the skill card on him.

"And yet another persona, you sure are unique." Roark grin. The rock that was on the field, attack Orpheus, and taking damage.

"Use tarunda." Orpheus play his harp, and Onix became weaker.

"What did you do." Roark said.

"I lower your attack power." I said.

"I see, but we won't give up because of that, Onix use slam." Onix charge toward Orpheus.

"use bash." Both move collided with one another, but Orpheus send Onix away. "Now, use garu." The wind came, and hit Onix.

"That strange, I though Narcissus was the only one with that move." Dawn said.

"Maybe there more about persona that we don't know yet." Brock said.

"Orpheus end it with agi." Fire hit Onix in his face, and fall to the ground.

"Onix is unable to battle, Orpheus win."

"Onix return." Roark bring back Onix to his pokeball. "You did good, take a nice long rest." He takes another pokeball. "well Minato, you are giving me a hard time beating you, but this is my last pokémon, you should prepare yourself."

"Lets go Cranidos!" He throw a pokeball, and a small pokémon appear.

"That pokémon look like the fossil we saw early." Caitlin said, and took out her pokedex.

"Cranidos, the head butt pokémon. Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago, and its cranium is as hard as steel."

"Cranidos, use headbutt."

"Orpheus use bash." Both move hit one another, and they both push each other.

"Use headbutt, again!"

"Dodge, then use bash." Orpheus barely dodge, and send Cranidos away. Crandon struggle to get up, he roar, and he began glowing, and changing form.

" _Rampar!"_ A new pokémon appear.

"Amazing, Cranidos evolve into Rampardos!" Roark said, excited.

"Wow, so that the next evolution of Cranidos." Dawn took out her pokedex.

"Rampardos, the head butt pokemon, and the evolved form of Cranidos. Its headbutt attack is so powerful that It can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit."

"Rampardos, use zen headbutt." The pokémon quickly rush.

"Use tarun-"Before I can give my command, the pokémon was already here, and hitting Orpheus. Such power, and speed, I never expected something that heavy can move so quickly. Orpheus was unable to move, was that move the cause of it.

"What happen to Orpheus!" Caitlin said.

"Zen headbutt can cause the opponent pokemon unable to react."

"We are taking this chance to attack with another headbutt." Roark said. Rampardos hit Orpheus again, and knock him out, I fell to my knees.

"Orpheus is unable to battle, Rampardos win." Everyone came to my side.

"Are you okay, Minato." Dawn said, worrying.

"I'm okay, this happen when my persona is beaten." I got up

"You didn't told us about that!" Dawn said.

"That is irrelevant." I look at Eeve. "I'm counting on you, Eeve."

" _Eeva!"_ Eeve step on the field, and they return back to the side lines, but worrying about my well-being.

"All right, all boil down to this battle." Roark said. "Use headbutt." The pokémon quickly rush.

"Eeve, go under Rampardos, and use ice beam." Eeve dodge the attack by going under him, and hitting him below with ice beam.

"Rampardos, no!" Rampardos get up.

"Use ice beam to prevent him from recovering." Eeve launch another ice beam.

"Quick, use flamethrower." He shoot flame toward the ice beam, but the flame beat ice beam, hitting Eeve.

"Let's end this battle with one last move, Rampardos." Roark said. "Use zen headbutt." He rush with such power, and speed. I won't give up either.

"Eeve use absolute zero flash." Eeve charge ice beam, and use quick attack toward Rampardos. Both move collided, and smoke appear on the field. Everyone is looking at the smoke on the field to see who is standing. When the smoke lift, we all see both pokémon barely standing, and breathing heavily, both of those two can fall at any minute. But in the end, Rampardos is the first one to fall.

"Rampardos is unable to battle, Eeve wins the battle." "The winner of this match is Minato." I came to Eeve side, and pet him.

"You did a great job, Eeve." I said.

" _Eeva!"_ I hear a voice in my head.

"Thou art I and I am thou." Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooses to create a persona of the chariot arcana."

"Congratulations on your win." Roark said, and he bring a badge with him. "This is proof of your win, the coal badge." I grab the badge, and I hear a voice.

"Thou art I and I am thou." "Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooses to create a persona of the Star arcana."

"Thanks you Roark." I put the badge in the badge case.

"Congratulations Minato." Brock said.

"Yeah, I'm happy for your win." Dawn said, smiling.

"I hope you can get all the badges." Caitlin said, and nodded. Roark and Ian went inside the gym, and we decided to rest in the pokémon center. After we all went to sleep, I woke up, and I see it is 11:59. I went outside to get some air. As I feel the cold breezes, I realized how much different is here from where I came from. This new experience is not that bad after all. I watch as the clock strike midnight, and I feel pressure from outside. I see a huge shadow with many arm holding sword, walking toward me. This is the shadow that I fought back in my world, and it's here, something that shouldn't exist, and now he's is a threat.

 **Read important**

As of right now, it will be hard for me to post a new chapter for all my stories, but I will continue, until the end. I'm going to college, and work, so it's hard for me to post new chapter, so I will slowly post new chapter.

 **4** **th** **companion Candidates**

 **Hilda- 4**

 **Anabel-1**

The 4th companion will show up in the 2nd gym location, so the one with the highest will be the 4th companion.

 **Social Links**

 **Magician Arcana Lv 1**

 **Emperor Arcana Lv 2**

 **Lovers Arcana Lv 2**

 **Strength Arcana Lv 1**

 **Hermit Arcana Lv 2**

 **Chariot Arcana Lv 1**

 **Star Arcana Lv 1**

 **Character info**

 **Name** l **Persona** I **Pokemon** I **Arcana ? ? ?**

Minato I Orpheus I Eeve l Fool

Dawn I ? ? ? I Piplup & Buneary l Lovers

Brock I ? ? ? I Sudowoodo l Hermit

Caitlin I ? ? ? I Ralts I Magician

? ? ? I ? ? ? I ? ? ? I ? ? ?

 **Orpheus info**

 **Orpheus**

 **Weakness: Electricity & Darkness**

 **Skills:**

 **Agi**

 **Maragi**

 **Tarunda**

 **Garu**


End file.
